


The Emperor

by Aisranhou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 転生したらスライムだった件 - 伏瀬 | Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken | Regarding Reincarnated to Slime - Fuse
Genre: Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: "Fire is catching, and if we burn you burn with us!" The anger grew in my belly until it came out as hot as any dragon flame.





	The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> -harry-turned-sakura-turned-back-into-harry  
> -multi-worlds  
> \- Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken references

Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds. Pain defined her world. Something was bothering him. It was hurting him. It felt so wrong. Her bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. Her lungs contracted with such force that she was afraid they would fold into themselves.

She begins to feel light-headed, her legs gave way and she crumbled to the ground. Her vision blurred as tiny droplets of sweat ran down her forehead. She knows she gonna die. It's not fair.

{System initializing...}

The future was always something she had neglected. She was young. Thought the whole world revolved around her. She truly believed she had found love and would get married to that same person. Until it, all came crashing down, bit by bit. Now she lays there, waiting to be killed by him. How poetic.

{System has been initialized. System will now begin analyzing User.}

{Analysis complete.}

'Wh-what is this?'

'I don't...want this...it hurts...'

{Confirmed. Stab resistance obtained successfully}

She wants to live. So she screams. Screams for anyone that would hear her or at least listen to her cries.

'The blood...It hurts so much...'

{Pain nullification obtained. Creating a body that does not require blood.}

{Cold resistance obtained successfully}

'So cold...'

Heat licked her body. Scorching her very soul. She was burning, 'it is so hot, stop!' 'Stop it please!'

{Heat resistance obtained successfully}

{Unique skill: Predator obtained successfully. Extra skill: Sage obtained successfully. Continuing, Sage will transform into the unique skill Great sage.}

Everything goes black.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'Where am i?'

She's awake but she can't see, couldn't hear anything either. Darkness surrounds her like strong protective arms. From what she could tell, there was no end or beginning. It was endless.

'Which would mean Im, not in the hospital...' She couldn't smell that distinct hospital smell, in fact, she couldn't smell at all.

'....what happened....?'

Memories bombarded her. Cramming into her mind in an uneven order all at once. 

'Okay, I remember. It's alright. She alright. She's safe.'

'I don't... hurt anymore' 

I'm not cold anymore'

She could feel she was resting on something solid. Though she felt smaller. Rounder?

'What's happened to me?'

Just... where am i right now?

{sleep, my Master, it'll be alright.}

The voice was unexpected. It was low, with an agreeable trace of huskiness and with a hint of power. The voice comforts her. She feels her focus diminish. She drifts into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of her thoughts. And for as long as she remembers she was sleeping, floating aimlessly. No purpose. No destination in mind. 

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
